As the size of wind turbines increases, the size of all the different elements of wind turbines increases as well. This makes handling of the different elements cumbersome, particularly during manufacture, transport to the site where a wind turbine is to be erected, the actual site handling and mounting/connection of different elements before they are installed on the wind turbine, and the different hoisting and lifting procedures.
Especially the wind turbine hub is increasing in size and, thus, in weight, which again makes the handling of the hub difficult with a large number of handling procedures, for instance during transport, site handling, mounting of components inside the hub, mounting of a spinner module around the hub, and the actual installation of the hub on the wind turbine nacelle. There is thus a need for providing a hub which is easier to handle.